Crystal Blue
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: It's one of the first short stories I wrote from Auron's point of view...I like it, though it does need work. And Yes I know Auron is an Unsent...But I changed it just a little to my liking...So sue me?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SquareSoft Characters.Yada, Yada, Yada. Read and Review  
When the dark wood fell before me  
  
And all the paths were overgrown When the priests of pride say there is no other way I tilled the sorrows of stone  
  
"Gya!" I murmured lifting myself up on my sword, there was blood everywhere. My blood. "Is that the best you got boy?" I smiled maliciously, as the blonde struck me again with the butt of his sword. "Lulu's puppets can do more damage than you." I laughed as I fell to the ground, leaning against the tree for support.  
  
"Damn you." His blue eyes looked straight into mine, rage. "You started all of this." He snarled. "You killed him. Why?" He struck me again.  
  
"It was kill or be killed." I brought a hand up to my lip and saw more of my blood coming out of a new place. "I knew if I killed him, you would all turn on me. I expected as much. But then you would all stay alive. Yes. Alive. It was either the six of you dead, or two. You wouldn't miss me. But him."  
  
"SHUT UP! OLD HAG!" He kicked me in the ribs, sending mind blowing pain through my body. "YOU LIE ABOUT KIMARHI!" I watched the blonde fall to the ground, fighting with his inner demons. "No." He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. "No.How..Why?"  
  
"Just kill me." I growled, "Finish the job. Tell them I killed Kimahri, and came after you. Just kill me."  
  
"No." A figure appeared from the shadow. "There will be no more killing. No more lies. No more."  
  
"Lulu, stay out of this." I mumbled, I began to feel faint. My time was coming.  
  
"I refuse to. I care about you." She walked over, and put a canteen to my cracked lips. "Drink.it will help you heal."  
  
"Oh god." The blonde rose to his feet, staring at the ground, and then looking at me. Tears ran down the side of his cheeks, "I almost killed you." I coughed as I drank the liquid, smooth and warm down my throat. "I'm so confused. Kimahri wanted to kill us? Lulu you love him?"  
  
I did not believe because I could not see Though you came to me in the night When the dawn seemed forever lost You showed your love in the light of the stars  
  
"Lulu." I murmured as she hushed my lips with her finger.  
  
"Auron.I loved you for a very long time. I don't care what you did. I know you are a better man than that. I know you wanted to protect me.protect us. I am forever in your debt." She smiled.  
  
"I would return the smile," I turned to the side and coughed, "but it hurts to much." I stared up at the stars, just barely smiling. She placed a warm hand on mine, and kissed my forehead. "The reflection of the moon in the water is so beautiful." I murmured, staring in Lulu's loving eyes.  
  
"Auron." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, weakly I raised my hand up and placed it on her face, the pad of my thumb wiping away the single tear that fell.  
  
"I'm so sorry." The blonde cried, and ran off towards Kilika.  
  
"Tidus!" Lulu called after.  
  
"Let the boy go. He went through a lot today." I snarled as she lifted my head up and placed it on her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"That's okay." I turned my head and coughed, blood splattered on the tree. Great.  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean Cast your soul to the sea When the dark night seems endless Please remember me.  
  
"Auron."  
  
"I'm okay Lulu, it doesn't hurt that much anymore." I smiled, as I heard footsteps in the distance. "Sounds like the boy got more people." I stared at the crystal clear water.  
  
"SIR AURON!" A girl cried, running up to Lulu and me.  
  
"Yuna." I coughed, "Please, would you honor me, and send me when I die."  
  
"No." She shook her head, "you will not die. You're going to be fine. You will be fine." The taller man with red hair hugged her and mumbled comforting words to her.  
  
"Everything will be fine, ya?" He looked beyond the moon, and at the stars.  
  
"Yes, Wakka." I groaned as I began to feel faint again.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Then the mountain rose before me By the deep well of desire From the fountain of forgiveness Beyond the ice and the fire.  
  
"Do not feel bad on my account, Tidus. I forgive you. You were defending the Ronso." I motioned slightly over to the body 10 yards from us. "He snapped. He got sick of us all, and I knew it. He came after me first. Just because I knew.and he knew I would defend you.fight until the last drop of blood was shed from my body." I turned and nearly hocked up a lung. Lulu wiped the blood from my lip, and kissed them gently.  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean Cast your soul to the sea When the dark night seems endless Please remember me.  
  
"I'm too old for this." I murmured, as Lulu held up the canteen that I drank from earlier. I refused, and stared at the shuddering blonde. "Tidus.you cry to much. Jecht was right." I laughed softly, as Tidus looked at me, he wiped his tears.  
  
"Things will get better, ya? You will get better, YA? You won't die, ya?" Wakka held Yuna tighter, as he himself began to cry.  
  
Though we share this humble path, alone How fragile is the heart Oh give these clay feet wings to fly To touch the face of the stars  
  
"Please leave me. I wish to die alone." I tried to move from Lulu, but she held me in place.  
  
"No.We will not leave you."  
  
"Soon.Soon enough." I murmured, as I began to feel myself lose grip of reality.  
  
Breath life into this feeble heart Lift this mortal veil of fear Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears We'll rise above these earthly cares.  
  
"I don't want to die." I looked at Lulu, "I want to spend more time with you...all of you"  
  
"I hoped I would tell you I loved you, in a more comfortable setting." Lulu let her suppressed tears fall.  
  
"This couldn't be any more comfortable. Here with friends." I coughed once more, "Wish me not to stay. Oh please, wish me not to stay. I do not want to turn into a fiend that preys upon the living."  
  
"No.I want you to stay. We all want you to stay." Lulu shook her head.  
  
"Wish me to go. Wish me to die. I do not wish to hurt you.or any of you." I argued weakly.  
  
"-Die Auron.Leave us.You aren't needed here anymore." Lulu whispered softly, and kissed me once more.  
  
"Thank you." I smiled, as I let myself give in to the dark shadow that loomed above me.  
  
"Yuna.Send him" Tidus choked, as Yuna nodded, and began the dance.  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean Cast your soul to the sea When the dark night seems endless Please remember me Please remember me.  
  
Author's Notes: Depending on the reviews I MIGHT write a story to answer the looming questions, "what did Kimahri do?!" 


End file.
